


The Forest of Lust

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Goblins, Humiliation, Implied Gangbang, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Oviposition, POV Original Female Character, Porn, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Werewolves, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: Horny teenagers go camping near a rumoured haunted forest. They find out the rumours are true and what do they do? Send someone in of course. Unfortunately, that person happens to be you. I hope you like monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non con, tentacles/monsters (fantasy), deflowering, forced orgasm, slight water sports?

“Did you know if you enter the Forest of Lust you’ll never need to find yourself a man ever again?”

Oh man, here were the rumours again. You and your friends were camping near the iconic ‘Forest of Lust’ or, more crudely known as the Fuck Forest. It was said that every night, the second the light of the first star dotted the dark sky, you would hear the lustful moans of men and woman who had wondered unknowingly into the forest, trapped under its spell forever.

No one really knew what was going on inside because once you went in, you’d never come out. But based on the lewd cries and animalistic screams, everyone had just assumed that it was either lots of sex or torture. Maybe both.

It was no secret that the so-called myth had become popular among young teens and it seemed like tonight, your friends were no exception. Your friend passed you another can of beer and you took it, sipping it slowly as the afternoon sky darkened above the camp you had set up just on the border of the forest.

“I seriously can’t wait for it to turn dark.” Emilia, your friend, chuckled.

“Hey, if it really is true and we hear moans, who do you think will be the first to get horny and start masturbating?” Leah piped up with a smirk.

“Probably Jacob.” Leah’s boyfriend, Thomas snickered.

“Hey!” Jacob frowned at the accusation. You laughed along with them, their teasing making it easier to waste away the hours before it got dark enough.

“Or maybe, if he gets horny enough, he’ll finally grant... You-know-who’s wish and fuck her.” Everyone gave you a pointed stare and you blushed under their raised eyebrows.

“Stop it.” you muttered. Thomas shrugged.

“I dunno, it’s just painful watching you prance around him cautiously when it’s so obvious you like him.” Jacob chuckled at Thomas’ words and you opened your mouth to retort but a sudden noise cut you off.

“Oh~!” The first moan. All eyes shot up to the sky and sure enough, a single star twinkled in the night sky. Then-

“Oh! Oh! Oh~ Yes!” More moans. Emilia began to giggle whilst Leah snuggled closer to Thomas, a mischievous glint in her eyes as her fingers traced his chest sensually.

“Who wants to play spin the bottle but whoever the bottle lands on has to go into the forest?” Leah leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Emilia shot up straight, showing her support for the idea.

“Let’s do it.” Disregarding any kind of protest, Emilia reached over and grabbed one of the discarded bottles before laying it down. “I’ll spin.” She said. She put a nice spin on the bottle. You held your breath as the bottle spun and slowly, came to a stop in front of you.

“Aw, too bad it wasn’t Leah.” Thomas grunted. “I would’ve liked to hear you moan.” Leah laughed and slapped his chest lightly, whispering something in his ear and you swore you heard her say, ‘later, babe’.

“I guess you’ll have to go into the Forest of Lust and let us hear you moan.” Emilia grinned. Your jaw clenched. At you hesitation, she rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry; there’s nothing in there, just go.”

You shook your head, “No way. There’s definitely something in there. We heard moans.”

Thomas’ eyes lit up, “Aw, don’t tell me you’re a pussy?” Leah laughed, clapping her hands like a seal. She was probably drunk.

“Oh come on, it’s just a bit of fun, just take a few steps in and come back out.” Emilia urged. “You’re a virgin aren’t you? If there really is something in there, this could be a good opportunity for you to finally lose it.” You shot her a disapproving look. Then, you looked to Jacob who, to your dismay, just shrugged.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Don’t be a spoil sport.” His voice tugged your heart strings. Finding yourself unable to say no, especially towards Jacob, you slowly rose to your feet. You put one step into the forest as your friends cheered behind you, chanting at you to go in further. Sighing, you took three more steps in before, strangely enough, you could no longer hear them.

Had they gone silent on purpose? Was it a prank? You spun around but you could no longer see the camp which you were supposedly four steps away from. It was like the trees had moved in and closed the path back whilst you weren’t looking. The forest was cold. The warm burn of the alcohol you had just drunk was the only heat you could feel.

Then, the first tentacle closed around your ankle.

You shrieked loudly, twisting against the moist muscle which gripped you tightly. The tentacle yanked your leg and you toppled over as it dragged you deep into the forest at a speed which made your stomach lurch. You did your best to swallow the urge to vomit. It came to a sudden stop at a clearing and you breathed heavily, breathless and shaking from fear. Your blood was pumping powerfully through your veins. Then, your eyes landed on ‘it’.

“N-No way.” You shivered. You tried to get back on your feet to run but your legs wouldn’t hold your weight. You collapsed helplessly back onto the ground. “Please…” you shut your eyes.

It wasn’t even an animal; it was just a monster. It hung from the top of trees and had no particular head or body. It was just a lump of tentacles which seemed navigating its way towards you through touch. The tentacles lapped at your body, as if trying to draw your outline and determine what you were.

It was then that a particularly thick, firm tentacle slid between your legs and you gasped loudly as it rubbed against you. You pleaded to the monster under your breath but there was no way the creature understood speech. However, it seemed pleased with your reactions when you gasped and the tentacle rested there, massaging your crotch gently. You bit your lip to hold back a moan which threatened to slip past your lips. Your heart was pounding painfully loud in your ears. “Oh god…”

The other tentacles slowly came around to hold your body down, pinning you to the ground. Your hands were held above your head and your legs were spread as more tentacles came to grope you excitedly. Thick slime dripped down from them in globs. The liquid was hot and to your horror, all your clothing melted away, leaving a tingling sensation on your skin. Emilia’s words echoed in your mind.

“This would be a good opportunity for you to finally lose your virginity.”

You could no longer struggle and at this point, you could only accept your fate as tentacles wrapped themselves around your breasts teasing and pulling at your nipples. The wet noises were unbearable to listen to and you cringed as a muscled appendage curled against the shell of your ear, as if a man was caressing it with his tongue sensually. Your head spun as more slime was squirted onto your body, especially around your womanhood and you felt a burn of desire. You could only guess that the slime was some sort of aphrodisiac.

“No, no, no…” You repeated those words as if they would save you. You could feel them brushing against your core. You yelped as a thin one dipped into you before pulling out quickly. It was like it was testing the waters. Another firm member teased your clit and you finally released the first moan which you had been holding back for so long.

The thought of having something big and hard messing up your insides made you squirm with desire. Thin tentacles teased the opening of your inexperienced cunt and you rolled your hips against them, an unexplainable desire grew inside you. You wanted to feel them stretching you out. Your own juices leaked out of your hot centre and mixed with the monster’s slime as if it was the mixing of a lovers’ pre-cum. Your body was so hot and ready for more when the tentacles at your pussy suddenly withdrew.

You exhaled softly and couldn’t help but note the disappointment in your sigh. As if the monster could understand you, a larger, much thicker tentacle than all the previous ones descended and rested between your legs on your sex. Even with your legs spread out, the thick length still pressed against your thighs due to its large girth. As a virgin, you had never witnessed a man’s length before, but you were sure that this was far bigger anything else.

The head of the member pressed up against your pussy before it began to push. You screamed as the tip entered you and you almost regretted wishing for something big and hard to mess you up. Your walls clenched down on its sheer size, as if trying to stop it from impaling you any further. But the tentacle could not be stopped. You throbbed from the pain, whimpering and crying in vain. You struggled against the other tentacles that were holding you down, yet you couldn’t hold back a gasp as your clit was played with once again.

The size of the muscle inside you pushed against your bladder, which was full of the cans of beer you had consumed. Heat rose to your cheeks as you relieved yourself without your permission. Tears streamed down your cheeks and your bottom lip trembled. Although there was no one to see you, you felt so humiliated and completely out of control of your own body. It was frustrating and the pain of being penetrated was squeezing out more fresh tears from your eyes.

The large length finally rested instead you quietly, giving you time to adjust. You were stretched out thoroughly and the hot tentacle had drawn blood from your now impure cunt. Nothing happened for a few minutes besides your half terrified panting which was slowly turning into thrill from managing to fit something so big in your small cunt. Once the initial pain of being filled shifted into soreness, you began to miss the pleasure. You bucked your hips, moaning in need but no matter how much you wiggled for more friction in your core, the large organ in you did not move.

Eventually, your mind was taken over by lust, “P-please move.” You begged. Your mind was crazy with lust and desire. “Please fuck me.” You whispered in a trance, dizzy from need.

This time, you got a response. Its massive length drew out and thrust into you in one powerful motion. You moaned as your sex welcomed the tentacle once more, greedy in comparison to your hard, laboured breathing. The pain of losing your first time rushed back but it was clouded with the pleasure which had slowly seeped throughout your body due to the aphrodisiac.

The other tentacles returned to your body to tease the rest of you but you could only concentrate on the thickness stimulating your insides. One pressed against your lips, slipping past them as you opened your mouth to moan again. You were forced to suck on it, giving it a blow job. The world was a blur due to the pleasure, and your screams were muffled by the tentacle in your mouth as the member in your sex drilled into you faster and deeper with each thrust. You felt an orgasm approaching fast.

Shaking your head violently, you tried to send your mind elsewhere to distract yourself. You didn’t want to come. Not to this… this monster.

Think about Jacob, you told yourself, trying to recall his face. But you found that you couldn’t. You so far lost in the ministrations of the firm muscles surrounding you that you just couldn’t think anymore. The way your hips met the thrusts of the thickness inside you told you that there was no resisting the orgasm that you were approaching. You had no choice but to come.

“No! Please!” You screamed through the tentacle in your mouth. Back arching and hands curling into fists, you did your best to keep your mind. But from there, a single thrust was all it took to push you over the edge and you could only moan again and again as your cunt convulsed and squeezed the organ inside you with all its might. “Ohhh!”

As you slowly came down from your high, you sighed as the tentacles withdrew from your sensitive body, releasing you, except for the one buried deep inside you. You curled up into a ball, whining and whimpering as you felt something hot and thick being pumped into you.

The tentacle fed you its sperm and you welcomed it as it began to flood you, spilling out of the lips of your vagina. You could’ve easily eased the tentacle out of you but you didn’t move, allowing the monster to cum into you. The rich yellowish thickness of the cum was stained with your bright red blood and the excess volume pooled at your crotch when your womb simply refused to hold any more of it. Steam rose from the gooey mixture as it hit the ground; its intense heat was long lasting despite the cold night. You rested quietly, allowing the tentacle to have its way with you and continue to offer you its seeds.

Jacob could never do you as good as these tentacles can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s day two in the Forest of Lust where monsters exist to... well, fuck. This time, you’re getting knotted by a werewolf. The pleasure will drive you crazy.
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con, monsters, knotting, mind break, implied gang bang, werewolves

By the time you regained consciousness, the sun was setting again. You had slept through the morning and the sky was already shifting from afternoon to evening. Pushing your tired body off the ground, you heaved yourself to your feet slowly. Your legs were tender and sore but you disregarded it and steadied yourself against a tree.

“I have to get out of here.” you mumbled to yourself. Your friends. Where were they? Did they call for help? Was there a search party out there looking for you? Your mind was a maze of haziness as you stumbled through the forest, exposed and naked. With each clumsy step you took, the putrid cum that had been pumped into you the previous night slipped further down your leg.

Your memories of last night flooded back as you continued to travel with no real sense of direction. The throbbing in your core was a reminder of the powerful orgasm that shook you to the bone and a part of you felt a need to seek the monster out again. Insane as it might sound, you wanted to have something of that size play with you like a sex toy again. Sure, you would be held down and your pained sobs would be ignored again but a part of you rationalised that to be able to reach that point of ecstasy, it was worth it. Something was wrong with you.

You sighed shakily as you felt a bit more cum drip from your pussy. But maybe you were just wet and coated in your own juices already; you couldn’t tell. You squinted. Why was it suddenly so dark? Then, to your left, you heard a loud howl. Startled, you froze as a two-legged animal emerged from the bushes. 

No, it wasn’t an animal you realised, it was another monster. A werewolf to be precise. It stood proud and a deadly aura emanated from it. You shuddered in fear. The wolf’s nose twitched as it began to close the distance between the two of you. 

Your eyes landed on its penis which was already angry, red and erect. It swayed in the air, like it was looking for a hole to slide into. The cock was paired with a large set of balls. They were no doubt carrying a large supply of fertile sperm that was going to be inevitably pumped into a needy bitch.

You eyed the way its muscles bulged with each movement. It made the idea of running away dissolve quickly. Not like you could move in the first place, you thought bitterly; you were immobilised by fear. You clung onto the nearest tree trunk for support as the werewolf came closer and closer, surveying you like a helpless deer. You turned away from it and faced the rough bark of the tree that was supporting you, not wanting to look at the monster any longer. 

What was it going to do to you? You shook with each step the wolf took towards you, scared of its sheer size. You did your best to remain calm and keep your breathing steady. You screwed your eyes shut.

Finally, the werewolf stopped behind you. It raised its paws to your hips, sharp nails digging in and piercing your skin. You let out a sharp cry and yelped as the werewolf went down on one knee to bury its snout in your leaking cunt. 

“No, no, no- Oh!!” You sighed and threw your head back. Through your tears, you registered the glimmer of the first star in the night sky. The werewolf’s tongue moved with purpose as it caressed the lips of your pussy. It pushed and prodded your swollen clit before it moved past the lips of your vagina and lapped at your walls. Its’ hot breath warmed your womanhood and you felt blood rush to your slopping sex.

It’s so warm... You whined softly as its’ tongue worked wonders on your body, letting you feel that rush of ecstasy once again. It was almost… a comforting sensation. You closed your eyes and sighed as its tongue stroked your clit and slit without missing an inch. The surface of the muscle was rough but soothing on your horny cunt. You couldn’t help but to moan for more.

Once you were well coated in the wolf’s saliva and your own sweet arousal, you felt the werewolf’s nose nuzzle your neck as something firm prodded your thigh, ass and finally your womanhood. You breathed out, waiting for it in heated anticipation. The second the tip of the werewolf’s dick teasingly entered your sore cunt, you came immediately.

“Ah! I- I’m-!” Breathless and trying to hold onto sanity, you bit your lip as hard as you could, riding out the climax. Shaking from pleasure, your hips snapped back without your permission and the rest of the werewolf’s length slipped into you easily. Surprised at the sudden intrusion, you shrieked. The unexpected penetration made you cum again, the sensation of being filled too much for your sensitive hole. Certain areas still felt delicate and sore from the night before. Your head was spinning from cumming twice already. 

Your knees gave way and you would’ve sank to the ground were it not for the wolf’s claws which dug into your hips. “No more...” You breathed, you couldn’t take anymore pleasure. You weren’t sure if you could hold your mind if you came again. Ignoring your pleas, the werewolf began thrusting into you. You cried out. The movements were fast and shallow but it was enough to give you short bursts of sweet pleasure. You swore that the werewolf’s member was big enough to drive into the entrance of your womb.

Quickly, the rhythm was increased and the wolf began to forcibly pound into your helpless pussy. The sloppy wet sounds were a metronome for the crazed panting coming from the both of you and you moaned with more lust than a bitch in heat. Your lips parted and words you never meant to say slipped out as you begged for the wolf to fuck you harder and faster. Your pussy wrapped around the werewolf’s cock, savouring the mighty force each buck of its’ hips gave you.

Easily, you hit your third climax. Waves of pleasure almost drowned you. You felt yourself losing consciousness to the intense high, but the werewolf continued its ministrations and gave you no time to rest nor slip away from reality as it dug into you again and again, like a piston.

You groaned at it to stop, begging and pleading but nothing could stop the pleased noises your cunt made at each thrust. The pleasure was too much. You could feel the werewolf’s testicles colliding into your thighs each time its pelvis met yours. Something big slammed into you and you yelped in surprise. Was it trying to force its’ balls into you as well? 

A powerful thrust caused you to scream loudly as something round and hard entered you. Your vagina clenched around it tightly, refusing to let go of it as it began to swell and grow bigger inside you until you swore you heard your walls rip. You were bound to the werewolf by its knot. 

Tears slid down your cheeks but they were insignificant compared to the amount of mixed fluids sliding down your inner thigh. You screamed at it to stop but the monster took your shouts as arousal instead. Either way, your efforts were in vain. The second it knotted you, there was nothing you could possibly do to stop this. 

The deep thrusts eventually resumed to quick shallow ones, as if the werewolf had run out of energy but you weren’t fooled. It was just concentrating on releasing its seeds into you. Soon enough, you felt the first string of cum being shot into you followed by its cock twitching uncontrollably as more cum poured into you. You tried to escape and at least save yourself from being creamed by the monster but the knot refused to budge and you were humiliatingly pulled back into the wolf’s arms which wrapped around you like a cage.

You clenched your jaw as its penis twitched inside you and you came again at the sensation of hot cum coating your insides. Your orgasm was weak due to your exhausted body, but nevertheless the climax was felt. You leaned against the werewolf’s muscular chest for support, abandoning your hold on the tree. There was a second of silence until, to your horror, the werewolf began to walk through the woods, with you securely attached to its dick.

It would’ve been an odd sight to see; two animals of different species moving through the woods, tied together by their genitalia. You had no choice but to hang on to the werewolf’s arms for the ride. Once the knot swells down, you would make a break for it, you decided.

Despite the darkness, the werewolf moved through the forest with no trouble. You had almost been tied to the monster for an hour now and yet, you could still feel cum being squirted into you by the massive member lodged deep inside you. Finally, the werewolf came to a stop. 

You took a step and to your surprise, found that the knot had reduced to a size where you were able to slip out. Scrambling away, you began to sprint, only to stop and trip when you heard a low growl and a pair of dark red eyes glaring directly at you. The growl was joined by multiple others and soon, a pack of howling werewolves emerged from the bushes, surrounding you. Your eyes widened as their cocks stiffened at the scent of your used cunt.

“S-stay back!” You commanded, but the beasts kept advancing. Two of them grabbed a leg each, spreading you out as another licked your pussy clean. Moaning loudly, you struggled to escape the pleasure but found no escape route. A few descended to play with your breasts which were untouched until now. You screamed again and again, your voice becoming hoarse at the love the wolves showed your body. You clawed at anything you could, doing your best to keep the wolves at bay and your body away from the pleasure it craved deep down.

There was nothing you could do to stop the wolves from indulging your body. The night was still young and you had many aroused dicks surrounding you. It was only fair that you satiated their desires. Their lengths pressed up against you, the heat radiating from them came generously and was gifting you with warmth. 

Eventually, you surrendered to their constant disapproving growls and harmless but painful nips when you fought back. Swallowing your pride, you willingly spread your legs and accepted everything they had to offer.

There was no denying that it made your werewolf gang bang a little more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it hotter than the previous one? ;) Comments are appreciated and criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, look who’s getting fucked by monsters again: you. But this time, you aren’t really getting fucked. A monster dumps her eggs into your womb and you give birth to them. Great. 
> 
> Warnings: Non con (may seem consensual at this point due to mind break but it really isn’t), monsters, stomach bulge, ovipositor, female character gets screwed by a female monster (...?) and then proceeds to give birth to the monster’s children??? Idk, this series is getting more and more twisted, I should end it before it gets worse...

You had never felt so used before. The werewolves had spared no mercy on any of your holes and had entered you in places no one had ever touched before. 

Your pussy was bloody and loose, your ass was sore and your jaw hurt. However, through the pain, you felt satisfaction. In fact, you could still taste their cum on your tongue. The werewolves had such thick cum, that it was difficult to swallow but your masochistic side loved the way they growled and forced you to choke on it as you did your best to swallow. Not to mention their glorious knots. Their knots would tie you to one for almost an hour as the others waited eagerly to fuck you or found other ways to use the rest of you to satisfy themselves. There had been a lot of humping involved, you recalled, licking your lips at the arousing flashback. _You sick fuck_ , you could almost hear your friends say.

The Fuck Forest was doing its job well and recently, your mind was constantly clouded with the need to obtain sexual gratification. As if you were in a trance, you shuffled through the terrain, in search of something to enter you. At this point, you were halfway to just picking up a stick and shoving it up your hole. You were surprised that you weren’t yet pregnant with all the cum that your vagina had devoured but maybe monster sperm and human eggs weren’t compatible and just didn’t mix.

It wasn’t long until you heard a familiar sound. Up ahead, you could hear someone or something grunting and a slapping noise which came in a rhythm. It was no doubt the sound of sex. 

Rushing forward, you dodged stray branches as you came to a wide space where a large river cut across the trees. At first, all you saw was a pale pink blob, shifting and moving, at the edge of the water, creating the noises you had heard. Eventually, you realised you were looking at something that looked more or less like a sea slug. It was big, about the size of four large boulders. It took you a while to realise that there was in fact two of them and, as you suspected, they were fucking.

Your lips parted as you watched the male’s long member wrap around the entire body of the female, holding her near him before entering her. Amazed by the length of its cock, you started to once again wonder what it would be like to have something of that size inside you. Unknowingly, your hands flew to your crotch, one hand pinching and teasing your clit while the other dipped into your pussy.

You breathed out a soft moan as the female slug released a shrill squeal from the male’s thrusts. Keeping in rhythm with the monsters, you dug your fingers into your cunt, feeling around for your sweet spot but no matter how many fingers you added, it just wasn’t enough to satisfy you. 

_More._ You wanted more. Your brain had been rewired to seek pleasure and watching others receive it while you stood on the side lines made you jealous. You wanted to scream like them. You wanted to be the one who was drowning in ecstasy. You wanted the monster to give _you_ its cum instead.

“It’s not enough.” you grit your teeth, unable to be satisfied from just your fingers. You were a dirty, wet and horny mess. You looked up to see the male slug release the female, sperm gushing out of the female as the male’s penis retracted. Done with their performance, the male slowly flopped back into the river, disappearing quickly.

The female, on the other hand, remained on land. It slowly crawled towards you, leaving a trail of slime in its wake. You frowned, what was it trying to do? The female towered over you, slime leaking down from its body and landing on you. The slime was nothing like the aphrodisiac from the tentacle monster. It was literally glue and you fell flat to the ground, spread eagle. The slug looked at you with curiosity. 

Suddenly, a long cock sprang from the female and you recoiled in shock. It was larger than the male’s and your eyes widened. Was it perhaps a hermaphrodite? But you soon found out that the slug was truly female and the large organ you were gaping at was actually an ovipositor. 

The big tube came closer and closer to you and eventually rested between your legs. It was firm, solid and large; everything you wanted. The tube slid into your loose cunt easily and you bit back a moan. The ovipositor impaled you, all the way to the entrance of your womb. You were completely filled and even felt slightly uncomfortable with how deep the organ had managed to penetrate you. 

“Oh yes.” You groaned, your back arching into the length. Then, you saw a bulge travel down from the base of the tube. It travelled in contractions, like the way an oesophagus would move food down the throat. 

You shivered as the bulge came closer to you and screamed as the freshly fertilised egg finally made it into the section of the ovipositor which was sheathed inside you. You came from the movement of the egg which squeezed its way to your cervix. Dizzy from pleasure, you gasped for air. The gradual movement of the egg through you only prolonged your climax.

Holy shit. 

It felt good. You cried out as you felt a second egg begin to stretch your hole. Pain shot through you as the first egg forced its way past your cervix and rolled into your womb. But still, you managed to find the pleasure in it and reach another orgasm. You felt so dirty and sick and yet, you couldn’t help but to cling onto the pleasure, waiting for your next climax eagerly. Your stomach grew in size.

Egg after egg, you were filled to the brim, your stomach expanding and swelling as the ovipositor deposited more of its unborn children inside of you. You came with each egg that the slug transferred to you. You sucked in shallow breaths of air; it was all you could do besides cum. When the last egg finally joined its siblings, you sighed in relief, wincing from the pain of your swollen stomach. You felt like you were going to explode. 

You were so full that you were sure if the slug pulled out the ovipositor, the eggs would start shooting out of your overflowing pussy. But as the slug pulled out and the eggs shifted, slime slid down from the long organ into your sex. Acting like glue, the slime sealed your pussy and not a single egg managed to escape. Panting from exhaustion, you watched as the slug slowly crawled back into the river. It disappeared just like the male did. 

“Wait! I can’t move!!” You shouted after it. You were still glued down to the river edge by the sticky slime and no matter how much you tried, you couldn’t move even an inch.

Tears sprung to your eyes as you feared being stuck there forever but after a few sobs, you pulled yourself together. There’s no way the slime would hold you down forever. The slug had clogged your pussy with the exact same thing and there was no way it wanted its offspring to be stuck in you for eternity. Maybe the slime would dissolve with time? You could only hope your guess was true.

You counted the nights that passed as you lay at the river side. Lucky for you, the water would rise at day and submerge your body to a point where you could dip your tongue in the cool water and stay hydrated. Many creatures passed by as you waited for the eggs to mature. During the day, slippery eels would slither against you and during the night when the water drew back, curious monsters would stroll up and give you a sniff. 

However, you were sexually frustrated as nothing was willing to fuck you while you were sealed and pregnant. At most, the eels would try to wiggle up into dark crevices like your vagina, only to find it blocked and leave in disappointment. Other times, maybe a young werewolf would come toy with you, testing out its’ techniques as it tried to rub you in the right ways and play with your breasts, licking and twisting your nipples for its’ own entertainment. The highlight of that was giving the horny youngster a boob job and then a blow job the day after.

Although those moments provided minimal pleasure compared to what you had gotten used to and your body, miserable and deprived of sex, couldn’t wait to be stimulated by them every day. To your surprise, you found yourself looking forward to their visits.

On the fourth night, the glue holding you down dissolved, as did the blockage in your hole. You sat up with caution and sighed in relief, grateful to be free. You tried to get onto your feet and hunt for another monster hook-up but your bulging stomach stopped you. Then, the cramps hit. You choked on air and curled up into a ball despite knowing better. Whining in pain, you breathed heavily as your body began to push out the matured eggs from your body. 

Each egg slid out excruciatingly slowly, drawing blood along with it before it tumbled across the ground and a small slug the size of a fist hatched from it. The slugs would then slide into the river, swimming away. They did not spare you a thought, much less any sort of comfort. Despite this, your body would not stop forcing them out. You wanted anything but to continue pushing them out but the eggs were better out than in. You howled, cried and screamed to the hours of torture. Tonight would be a long night. 

The pain was unbearable but the only thing that kept you going was the idea of finally being able to have sex again after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys liked this and found it good because there isn't much sex in this chapter... Would it have been better if there was more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally, no more dark, fantasy porn about getting fucked in a forest by monsters. This is the last one, I swear. Oh, but wait- These monsters can talk? And they want to fuck you?? I think you know what’s going to happen next.
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con, monsters (goblins to be specific, yeah, ew), toys, fisting? but with objects rather than fists. Humiliation and degrading. Calm down, no actual sex with the goblins occur.

Giving birth to those slug monsters had not been easy but with rest, you found yourself still energetic enough to explore the forest. Your eyes anxiously darted up to the night sky, eyeing the twinkle of the first star. It was far past the time for something to jump out and ravish you and yet, you were still untouched, wandering the forest like a lost child.

Then, you heard the leaves rustle. If there was one thing you had learned since venturing into the Fuck Forest, it was that if you wanted to get some action, follow the noises. And so, you approached the sound. 

What you didn’t expect to see was another woman.

The woman was naked, just like you. Her body was bathed in sticky cum and bits of mud, her hair was messy and her limbs stuck out at weird angles. For a moment, you feared that she was dead but her soft breathing reminded you otherwise. Next to her, a camp fire crackled - someone had been here not long ago. You approached her. She stirred at your footsteps and as you crouched down to meet her eyes, she stared up at you with such lust that you thought she wanted to have sex with you.

“They love it...” she whispered to you, her voice horse. She had probably been screaming for hours.

“Who’s they? What do they love?” You asked. Her fingers came up to stroke your cheek sensually. 

“The goblins.” she sighed with pleasure. It was only then that your eyes landed on her womanhood and you recoiled in shock. Her pussy was stretched loose with a large round object, that was far too big to be considered a dildo. It was about the size of an arm. “They like to take the rubbish we throw at the edge of the forest and give it back to us.” her eyes clouded with lust as her hot breath tickled you.

You frowned as she dropped her hand and stared up to the sky in a trance. You took a good look at her body, realising it was just as messed up as your own. Her inner thighs were stained with dried blood. She looked far too fatigued to move and lay before you, still and spread eagle. Gripping the end of whatever was sticking out of her vagina, you pulled and she orgasmed as you did so, shivering in pleasure. You surveyed the object in your hand and your lips parted.

A baseball bat. 

You dropped the bat as she continued to pant crazily, begging you to put it back into her. She didn’t have the energy to do it herself. A disgusting, selfish thought entered you as you wondered if you should use the baseball bat yourself instead of giving it back to her. Luckily, your train of thought was broken by someone else.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a new toy.” A menacing voice laughed. Your head shot up and you were met with several ugly, short beings with green skin. You could only call them goblins. They packed together like a swarm, teeth gleaming. You could see each one carried an item with them. You spied a TV remote, a dildo, a water bottle and other round objects. Some looked like they were covered in some else’s arousal. 

Unlike the previous monsters, the goblins seemed to be more intelligent. They were capable of speech. Upon entering the forest, you probably would’ve used this to your advantage to tell them to back off or maybe even help you. But now, there were more important things you needed to convey to them.

“Please fuck me up.” you requested in a mere whisper, spreading your legs. Your own slick was hot and shining in the light from the camp fire. The goblins grinned at your quick submission and approached your quivering body. You waited in anticipation as they warmed your body up easily, licking and kissing you everywhere. You moaned to their messy ministrations and grinded against whatever they placed on the lips of your cunt.

Their fingers entered your pussy with a lewd noise but were too short and stubby to satisfy you. You rolled your hips into their fingers, humping them and trying to get them to go deeper, but you just couldn’t draw out enough pleasure. Your eyes landed on their cocks, erect and small. You felt your heart drop. They couldn’t satisfy you with that.

“Don’t worry,” one grinned, sensing your disheartened reaction, “There are many ways to pleasure a woman.” You bit your lip as one of them announced that your body was ready. One particular goblin stepped forward, brandishing a TV remote with an ugly smile.

“Hold still.” He said as the others pinned down your legs. The tip of the remote prodded your core and slipped in easily with a lewd slosh. You cried out, hands reaching out to grab a hold of something. Grabbing out blindly, you found a dick to hold onto and slowly, you began to stroke a goblin’s shaft. 

There was a chorus of moans as everyone panted together. Most goblins had taken their own cocks in their hands besides the ones lucky enough to have either your fingers tightly wrapped around them or your sweet lips. You squirmed under their control as the goblin began to shove the remote deeper into you. The buttons of the TV remote rubbed against your walls and you sighed, arching your back to the delicious sensation.

“I’m... going to- cum.” you groaned shutting your eyes as your head spun. You couldn’t even remember to breathe. The mob of goblins cackled together as they passed around a water bottle. You came as they busied themselves with their own orgasm, each making sure to pour his semen into the bottle. 

As you were enjoying the stimulation, a goblin yanked the TV remote out of you painfully. A button or two got caught on your walls and you whimpered in pain, still sensitive from your high. They held you down so you couldn’t close your legs. The water bottle, now full of their white mixed cum, was shoved into you. You howled as they squeezed the bottle. Their sperm leaked into you, bathing your insides with stickiness. They force fed your pussy relentlessly, not letting you waste a single drop. Just when you felt your body could hold no more, they pulled out the bottle and replaced it with a proper dildo.

The dildo was cold and already covered in another woman’s arousal. You felt slightly disgusted and filthy at the thought of it but as the dildo was pushed into you, your slutty, overflowing hole welcomed it happily.

“There, that’ll make sure she holds all of the sperm without wasting a drop.” A goblin grinned. But even as he said that, cum still leaked out of your vagina and into the grass. The goblins mocked you for having such a loose cunt and tears sprang to your eyes as they slapped your leaking hole and wet thighs as punishment. You tried your best to hold it all in but you had been stretched by so many monsters that your cunt was no better than a gaping hole at this point.

Humiliated and full of shame, you hung your head but they didn’t stop there. A goblin produced a marker and began to write obscene words onto your body like a canvas. ‘Slut’, ‘cum toilet’, ‘whore’, ‘loose cunt, don’t fuck’ and other phrases were tattooed onto you.

Eventually, the goblins had enough entertainment and giggled as they left you alone. “That’ll teach you pesky humans not to litter near the forest ever again!” A goblin spat.

Things went quiet once they left and you gathered yourself together, brushing your mussed hair in an attempt to tame it. Tears streaking down your cheeks, you felt the need to vomit knowing that despite all the pain and humiliation, you actually enjoyed that. Their cum oozed out of you and you scanned your body with a hint of pride at the degrading words written all over you. 

You heard soft footsteps to your right and to your surprise, a man emerged. He looked hungry and full of desire. His cock was erect but on par in size with the goblins. He stumbled towards you. “Let me use you.” he croaked. 

You shuffled away from him, scrambling to your feet despite the pain in your hips and crotch. He chased you as you began to run. “Let me use you!” he screamed desperately after you. Making a terrible decision, you looked back at him and stumbled over a tree root. Hitting the ground hard, you groaned as he approached you, grabbing your legs.

“No, no!” you screamed, crawling away from him as best you could. In your attempt to free yourself, you heard a squish and both of you froze. Tentacles descended from above and the familiar way they coiled around you managed to bring a smile to your face. The man let you go, running away as you seduced the tentacle monster with your broken body.

“We meet again.” you muttered, running a hand along the smooth muscle. “I’m ready for you this time.” you sighed as they began to wrap you in darkness, your moans once again echoed throughout the forest for all to hear and envy.

Upon entering the Forest of Lust, you’ll never need to find a man ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of your adventure in the Forest of Lust. Thank you very much for reading and don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed this series or not :) Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
